I, Vampire
by AllaroundFanatic
Summary: Hey there, Yakko Warner here! So nice of you to drop by! But ehhhhhhh, we're in a bit of a predicament here. You know I'm a vampire now? ..Yeah, it's not fun. (The events of Vampiric Desire told from Yakko's POV.)


**So I liked the idea of writing my recent oneshot in Yakko's POV… so I did it! XD Hope y'all enjoy!**

**Edit: Wanted to revise it just a bit. Gotta add more details, y'know? :)**

**Again, Animaniacs does not belong to me; it belongs to Warner Bros. Entertainment.**

I didn't really wake up this morning in that much of a good mood. It was already bad enough that I woke up later in the morning than I normally should, but try having to ease your sister's worries about you even though you were now the one thing that she feared the most.

Don't ya just love it when you try to protect your sibs from a vampire attack and end up being turned into a vampire yourself?

Yeah, me neither.

Now, I didn't have any problems with vampires themselves; sure, the whole bloodsucking thing was kinda gross, but that's just what they did. But I definitely wasn't asking to be one. Well, at least I didn't get turned into one of those sparkling vampires or whatever from _Twilight_. Honestly, I don't even know if I wanna call them true vampires. Seriously, what vampire _sparkles_ in sunlight?

But anyway, lame _Twilight_ jokes aside, what kind of vampire I am is not my problem now. What _is_ my problem, though, is Dot. See, here's the thing.. My sis does not like vampires. In fact, she's scared of them. And I mean _really_ scared. This fear only started until after _Animaniacs_ ended, when she suddenly was reminded of that one cartoon we did with Dracula. I remember being kinda confused when she told me her fear; I honestly didn't think they were all that scary, but I wasn't gonna question her. That was a personal thing, y'know?

Good to know that her big brother was a vampire now! Ugh, great..

Naturally, I didn't drink any blood after I was turned; I really did not wanna believe that I was an actual vampire. But after a couple of days, I could tell that it wasn't gonna work. As we pulled pranks on the lot, I could feel myself getting a little hungry. And you wanna know what makes it worse? I'm pretty sure it's because of Dot.

I remember the day after I had been turned. We found out that even though I was a vampire, I could still walk and not die in sunlight, so my siblings and I celebrated by wreaking havoc on the lot. Despite my turning, we wanted to continue our lives like we normally did. While we were running away from Ralph, my nose picked up something that smelled like food and it was sweet. And I mean like candy sweet. I had asked my sibs if they smelled it, but they just looked at me weirdly and told me that they didn't smell anything. And for Wakko to not notice the smell of food definitely meant something was up.

I shrugged it off at first; maybe I was just imagining things. But that scent persisted for the next couple of days, almost to an annoying degree. Considering what happened to me just a couple days before, my concerns grew a bit. I had to get to the bottom of it, so I decided to do a little experiment. Wee into the late hours of the night while my sibs were asleep (around 2 in the morning I'd say), I stayed awake in my top bunk. Not gonna lie, the fact that I was up early in the morning surprised me; I had honestly forgot that vampires were nocturnal since I could walk in daylight. But anyway, my experiment was simple: I just went near my siblings' bunks and sniffed their general area to see if that scent was coming from either of them.

Yeah, that _totally_ doesn't sound creepy or weird, right?

I climbed down to Wakko's bunk for the first trial. Nothing really significant came from him. That was a relief.

But when I went to Dot's bunk, my relief was washed away. She was the one radiating the sweet aroma.

I had honestly tried to be naive and say that it was some sort of perfume that she bought, but I had to face the facts.

That sweet smell was Dot's blood, and I was beginning to think of her as food.

I wanted to shake these feelings off so badly. I couldn't think of Dot as food; she's my sis! Not to mention it'll terrify her to no end knowing that her own brother was having these thoughts. But not matter how hard I tried, I couldn't completely get rid of them.

Today, Scratchy decided to call me up to his office for a little talk about me being a vampire. Of course, I had to joke with him a bit before we got to the serious stuff; I even scared the daylights out of him when I popped out of one of his drawers. He was lucky I didn't know any German or else I would've fit in a "G'night everybody!" Actually, it sounded like an obscenity so I probably could've..

The visit didn't take long; all he did was ask me a couple of questions about my "condition". What I honestly didn't expect was to get a little snack from him. Scratchy called up Hello Nurse to give me a pint of blood so that I could have my first feeding. When Nurse came in with the pack, I was surprised that I paid more attention to it than her. My eyes lit up as I saw the pack and I could feel my stomach start to growl with the promise of food.

She handed me the pack and I felt compelled to take a whiff of it. I slightly opened it and did so. My eyes immediately widened and I dived straight into the pack. I never thought that I ever had to contemplate on how blood tasted, but who knew that it tasted so _delicious_? I quickly gulped down as much as the pack allowed and licked my lips to finish whatever blood I had left on my mouth.

I was knocked out of my moment of bliss by Scratchy, who told me that I did have to feed on fresh blood every once in a while, and in my case, soon since I was just turned. As I left, I noticed how he and Nurse were looking at me. I suddenly felt repulsed at myself and looked at the empty pint in shock. Was I actually going to turn into this bloodthirsty monster..? I mentally smacked myself. _Come on, Yakko, you're stronger than that!_ I told myself. _There is no way you are going to give in to this mentality. For the sake of you and your sibs, you can't let that happen._

Another few days passed. It had now been six days since I had been turned, and six days without fresh blood. And I was freaking _starving_! I pretty much spent hours lying awake (first in my bed, now on the floor in the corner) in pain as my stomach continued to cry out for food. I hugged myself tightly as an attempt to distract me from it, but it wasn't enough. I groaned. I had never thought that hunger pangs were worse when you were a vampire. But as long as Dot wasn't anywhere in my close vicinity, I'd be fine.

Alas, I should've known better.

At some time, I could hear someone's paws creaking on the floor. My eyes were shut from trying to deal with the hunger pains, but they probably would've widened as I heard the paws come over to my side of the room, and I felt my fangs extend when I caught that oh so familiar sweet smell coming over along with it.

_Dot, no! Don't come anywhere near me!_

I opened my eyes to see her in front of me, looking concerned. As I stared at her, I could feel my normal mind slipping away and a new, predatory one in its place. I wanted her blood more badly than ever now. Not to mention that she was just right there in front of me.. And I was _so_ hungry…

_No! She's not food! My normal mind tried fighting back._

_Then why does she smell like it? Face it Yakko, you have to feed._

_I can't bite my little sister!_

I was fighting a losing battle, and next thing I knew, I rose up to all fours with the energy that I had and started to crawl towards her. I licked my lips in anticipation and even brought out my claws on my hands and feet, just in case she decided to put up a little fight.

I heard her speak, but I didn't listen to anything she said. I barely even understood them. I started to growl, with only one intent on my mind: to make her my prey for the night.

Dot cornered herself to the wall. I felt a smile curl up in the corner of my mouth. Her blood was going to be mine! I leapt towards her for the finishing pounce, but she ran under me at the last second and I ended up crashing my face into the wall. I growled angrily to myself and rubbed my muzzle. I darted my head behind me to find my target and I raced after her. I continued to spend the next couple of minutes attempting to catch her, but I missed every time. To say I was frustrated would be the biggest understatement of the year.

Throughout the chaos, I heard another voice. It took me a second for my brain to realize that it was Wakko. I looked over to see him frozen on his bed. I quickly waved him off; he wasn't my intended target and he didn't look like he was going to get in my way.

I eventually got her cornered again, but this time to one of the ends of our room. I wasn't going to make the same mistake as before. I stood taller on all fours to intimidate her; I decided to not pounce so that she couldn't run underneath. She was truly trapped! There was no escape! I gave a big, predatory grin that pronounced my fangs. I wanted to make sure Dot saw them. I could pretty much smell the enhanced adrenaline and fear in her veins, and it made her blood all the more appetizing.

Just as I was about to descend on her and finally feed, Wakko decided to get out of his stupor and suddenly stood in front of Dot. I heard him speak as well, but just like before, I wasn't listening. In fact, my mind was pretty much clouded with fury. He had interrupted my meal! He had to pay. I snarled at him and rose up to my natural two legs as I lifted my hand above him, preparing to strike him with my claws. Before I could, I was sent flying to the other side of the room thanks to Wakko's mallet.

I recovered relatively quickly and I got back to all fours, snarling and preparing to attack again. But my snarls died down as my stomach started to cry out again. I dropped to the floor, clutching my stomach and shutting my eyes tightly. The hunger pangs came a bit stronger than before and I began to groan and whimper once more. Not only did my predatory mind protest to it, but so did my normal mind. I didn't want Wakko and Dot to see the pain I was in. It was a blow to both my ego and, more importantly, my responsibility as an older brother. It was my job to stay strong for them, and yet here I was, lying on the floor, whimpering like a little puppy. (Well, I guess that kinda made sense since me and my sibs are kinda like dogs. But don't tell that to anyone else, OK? We're supposed to be an ambiguous species.) Oh, how the mighty have fallen.

I stayed curled up on the ground for about a minute as my newly sensitive ears heard the conversation my sibs were having. Too bad I was too busy writhing in pain to really listen what they were talking about.

My ears perked as I heard footsteps. I opened my eyes when the voice of my sister came afterwards and saw her slowly walking in my direction. As she spoke, I was actually able to listen this time.

"We know you're starving," she had said. "and you haven't had a lot to drink for almost a week now. We wanna help you." I inwardly smiled at that.

Dot then sighed. "And I can tell you're.." She paused. "..attracted to my blood." I didn't want to face her when she said that. Granted, I hadn't really made that fact all that subtle for the past six days, but I still felt ashamed. She continued, "I know you're not trying to bite me 'cause of my fear, but you know what? As long as you end up okay and _not_ dying, I'm okay." By now, she stood over me and held out her arms. "So go ahead, Yakko. You can feed on me if you need to. And preferably, make it quick."

Even though part of my normal mind had returned, I could still feel the animalistic side of me creeping back up, wanting to just pounce and devour her blood. I had to push them back; she was voluntarily offering and didn't seem to resist anymore.

I sat up with my legs criss-crossed and gestured Dot to my lap, and I held her firmly by the shoulders. I could tell that she stiffened slightly when she saw that my claws were still out, but that feeling quickly went away as I made sure that I didn't puncture her skin with them. Wakko still stood nearby to watch over us, I assumed.

When she turned her head so that I could get better access to her neck, I nearly screamed in pure delight. Her scent hit my nostrils in full force and I started to salivate. I fought so hard to keep myself from growling hungrily, so I let out a little hiss to compensate. I then lowered my head down to her neck. Let me tell ya, it was very tempting to just sink my teeth into it right then and there, but I knew I couldn't. I had a feeling that Dot might've been frightened by the hiss I made, so I hugged her and nuzzled her neck to try to comfort her. I really wanted to make her feel more at ease, but at the same time, I just wanted to take in her scent.

Using my new vampiric instincts, I began to lick her neck to find the vein that I would bite into. I definitely felt her stiffen when my tongue touched it and I definitely noticed her breathing get quicker as I hovered my open mouth near her vein. Her blood was right there, just covered by a layer of skin.. It was so easy to just take it..

But I drew back in a bout of hesitation. I clutched my head as I had another inner fight with myself.

_What are you doing, you idiot?! Just feed!_

_But this is my little sister! I refuse to feed off of her!_

_You need to eat! The blood is right there! Just take it!_

_No! I can't hurt Dot! I can't! I just can't..._

I was mere moments away from either whining out of despair or screaming out in frustration until I felt something hold my hands. I looked up almost pitifully to see Dot smiling at me. "Yakko, it's okay," she cooed. "You need to feed, _now_," She ordered.

It seemed like an eternity until I heavily sighed in defeat. I knew she was right. But I was going to regret it so much…

I turned her back around and nuzzled her neck one more time. _I'm so sorry, Dottie…_

And with that, I sunk my fangs into her vein, causing blood to drip from it. I had my mouth in a way that allowed me to suck on the wound. (Hey, that's almost "G'night everybody!" material! Heh.. Hey, I wanted to lighten the mood somehow.)

When the first drop of Dot's blood touched my tongue, my eyes widened. It really _did_ taste as sweet as it smelled! As I fed, I couldn't help but smile and wag my tail; I even started to purr. Deep down, I was honestly disgusted with myself having these feelings, but I truly couldn't help but think it: I absolutely _loved_ the taste of her blood. Sure, it might've tasted so good 'cause I hadn't had fresh blood in a relatively long time (or at all, actually), but I didn't care. The whole thing was simply exhilarating. I closed my eyes, wanting to enjoy and savor my meal.

I fed for around a minute before I felt 'full'. To my dismay, I couldn't dismiss the feeling of disappointment that came over me as I realized the feeding was over. I mentally whacked myself with a mallet; I had to not give in to these greedy thoughts. I simply had to stop before she could get even more hurt. After I let go of Dot, I retracted my claws and licked my lips to get any blood that was left on my mouth. I then sighed in relief as my hunger was finally sated. At least for now, anyway.

I turned my attention to my still bleeding sister and my brain took a few moments to register the sudden shock I had. What had I _done_? I ordered Wakko to go get bandages from the bathroom to wrap up the wound.

After I put the bandage on Dot, her glove became tainted with her own blood. Much to my further dismay, I found that I couldn't look away from it. The fact that my fangs were still out sealed the deal: I still wanted some of her blood. She called me out and offered her hand to me anyway. I smiled inwardly when she said that she didn't want it to stain; of course she didn't. I reluctantly agreed and started to lick the blood off her glove. Kinda felt a little humiliated at the fact that I was basically acting like a mindless animal, but tasting Dot's blood again distracted me from it.

After that, I retracted my fangs and we all stood (sat, in my case) in silence. I saw my sibs look at me and I turned away from their gaze. I had just.. attacked them… My own siblings.. After I promised to them and myself that I wasn't gonna turn into a monster.. I had a feeling that they weren't angry at me. Well, at least Dot; after all, she _did_ offer herself. But I bet she's terrified of me right now, after I lost control like that. Words can barely convey how ashamed I felt.

I was brought out of my self-berating when my sister suddenly hugged me and asked if I was okay. I half-heartedly joked with her, saying that I should've been the one asking her that. And I should be! She just got bitten and lost some blood thanks to her own brother, for God's sake! But seeing her sheepish smile made me smile back. How could I not? I was actually kinda proud of her; she was being remarkably brave about the whole feeding thing and took it like a champ. I returned the hug and told her that I was fine.

It got awfully silent again before Dot cleared her throat and smirked. "So, uh, my blood was _that_ good, was it?"

My smile fell as I lowered my ears in embarrassment and avoided her gaze again. "Er, yeah," I responded meekly. Part of me inwardly cringed at how meek I sounded. It didn't suit me. "It tasted.. really sweet."

She let out a small "hmm" and asked if it was because she was really cute, in her little 'cutesy' voice to boot. I blinked at that at first; I really didn't expect her to be so nonchalant about this. But then I realized that she was just trying to make me feel better by joking around. I smiled again, almost proudly. My sibs really _did_ know me and could almost always cheer me up; they were the best sometimes. I chuckled and hugged her happily. "Indeed you are, sister sibling," I said. Wakko decided to join in the cuddle pile as we all smiled in content.

Our little Disney moment was interrupted thanks to Dot hitting me upside the head. I let out an "ow!" and asked, "What was—"

She cut me off, reminding me that I had called her 'Dottie' earlier and poked me in the nose in a warning manner. I looked at her weirdly at first. Actually, I hadn't even noticed that I called her 'Dottie'; I thought I just kept it in my head, but I probably shoulda known better than to slip up like that. I changed my weird look to a smile before I started laughing. I saw Dot and Wakko's faces light up as they started laughing too. I was glad we had this little moment. I needed something to tell me that not much has changed since my turning; we were still our zany selves.

But I had to ruin the moment and address what just happened. I sighed and apologized to my sibs about attacking them. Wakko defended me and tried to convince me that it wasn't my fault. I argued back, saying that I still ended up hurting Dot and I even attempted to hurt him. Dot came to his side and pouted that the fact that she was still alive was the important part. I sighed again; she was right. But I couldn't help but worry. What if I lost control again? What if something worse happens?

Before I could worry myself to death, my siblings tackled me in another hug and told me that nothing was going to happen. Dot sounded so confident and I couldn't help but smile broadly. To think, she had _that_ much faith in her big bro to not go all blood-crazy again. And apparently so did Wakko. Maybe, in spite of my situation, I didn't have to worry that much after all.

**I was honestly trying to have this be around half the words as Vampiric Desire.. but I guess the writer in me said no. XP But I still enjoyed how this turned out.**

**As always, if you have any comments, leave a review, constructive criticism, yadda yadda yadda.**


End file.
